mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Spike/Gallery
Prologue Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png|Wow, it's San Diego ComicCon Canterlot style! Bittersweet and Fleur de Verre exploring the summit S5E10.png Summit delegates mingling S5E10.png Summit delegates looking at giant tarp S5E10.png Summit delegates hear trumpet fanfare S5E10.png Princess Luna "welcome to the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!" S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue top close-up S5E10.png Spike licking his lips S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle nudges Spike S5E10.png|Don't even think about it, Spike. Spike embarrassed S5E10.png|Uh, think about what? Twilight Sparkle approaches the crowd S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png|Uh, Twilight, you don't look so good. Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "more than one sleepless night" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "we're so excited to have you here" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike tugging on Twilight's tail S5E10.png Princess Twilight "my faithful assistant Spike" S5E10.png Spike greeting the crowd S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png|"We love you, Princess Twilight!" The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike "everypony loves a princess" S5E10.png Spike depressed S5E10.png Twilight needs a nap Twilight's Canterlot loft S5E10.png Spike putting books away S5E10.png Spike hears a knock at the door S5E10.png Spike answering the door S5E10.png Cadance slams the door on Spike's face S5E10.png Spike frozen in the air S5E10.png Pile of books falls on top of Spike S5E10.png|Spike, in a pile of books. Cadance looking toward the book pile S5E10.png Spike stuck under the book pile S5E10.png Princess Cadance using her magic S5E10.png Spike levitated out from under the books S5E10.png Princess Cadance "Spike, we need you!".png|"Spike, we need you!" Spike eager to help S5E10.png Cadance looking toward the door S5E10.png Twilight staggering into the room S5E10.png|Twilight, what's with you and being sleep-deprived this season? Twilight Sparkle half-asleep S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle yawning loudly S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle dizzy S5E10.png Twilight using books as a bed S5E10.png|"Yeah, I'll have more cake." Twilight using books as a pillow S5E10.png|This again? Cadance and Spike worried about Twilight S5E10.png Princess Cadance trusting Spike S5E10.png Spike saluting to Princess Cadance S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle sleeping soundly S5E10.png Spike marching by Twilight's bed S5E10.png Spike looking out the window with a telescope S5E10.png Canterlot mare pushing a foal carriage S5E10.png Shooting Star enjoying a cup of tea S5E10.png Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Spike "Perfect" S5E10.png Spike hears a chirping bird S5E10.png Bird chirping on an adjacent tower S5E10.png Spike "not on my watch" S5E10.png Bird chirping on top of a tower S5E10.png Spike "can you keep it down a little?" S5E10.png Bird flying away from Spike S5E10.png Bird flying into Twilight's tower S5E10.png Spike worried about the bird S5E10.png Spike returns to Twilight's tower S5E10.png Bird singing while perched on Twilight's horn S5E10.png Bird looking down at Twilight Sparkle S5E10.png Bird backs away graciously S5E10.png Bird flying out of the tower S5E10.png Spike watching Twilight sleep S5E10.png Spike "I can't believe that worked" S5E10.png|"I can't believe that worked." Spike hears a commotion outside S5E10.png Spike the diligent Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Spike looking back at slumbering Twilight S5E10.png Twilight looking disturbed S5E10.png Spike looking annoyed S5E10.png Ponies knocking the polo game ball S5E10.png Spike catches the polo ball S5E10.png Polo ponies in surprise S5E10.png Polo ponies glaring at Spike S5E10.png Spike explaining to the polo ponies S5E10.png Polo ponies surround Spike S5E10.png Spike hears a chainsaw S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus cutting tree branches S5E10.png Spike "the princess thanks you for your understanding" S5E10.png Spike addresses the horticultural Pegasus S5E10.png Spike about to sneeze S5E10.png Spike sneezes green fire S5E10.png Dragon sneeze trees S5E10.png Spike rubbing his eyes S5E10.png Spike with puffy, bloodshot eyes S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "these are too top-heavy" S5E10.png Dragon sneeze trees close to tipping over S5E10.png Spike "can't you just wait a few hours?" S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "I got my orders" S5E10.png Spike "I've got my orders too" S5E10.png Spike about to sneeze again S5E10.png Spike sneezes in horticultural Pegasus' face S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus covered in soot S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "they'll keep a few more hours" S5E10.png Spike "I've got the princesses on my side" S5E10.png Spike jittering uncontrollably S5E10.png|Oh no! Is there an earthquake? Spike hanging onto a safety cone S5E10.png|No, it's a jackhammer. Spike shields his ears from the jackhammering S5E10.png Public Works Pony hard at work S5E10.png Spike trying to shout over jackhammering S5E10.png Spike shouting "stop right now!" S5E10.png Spike notices the jackhammering stopped S5E10.png Public Works Pony "we can't have a broken water main" S5E10.png Water main with a crack in it S5E10.png Spike "you couldn't do this yesterday?!" S5E10.png|"Ugh, you couldn't do this yesterday?!" Public Works Pony "I'm just tryin' to make sure" S5E10.png Spike "she needs things to be kept quiet" S5E10.png Spike "so if you don't mind" S5E10.png Public Works Pony "if that's how she wants it" S5E10.png|"All right, all right, if that's how she wants it!" Spike relieved S5E10.png Public Works Pony "if something happens, it ain't my fault!" S5E10.png|"But if something happens, it ain't my fault!" Spike looking down the street S5E10.png Empty Canterlot plaza S5E10.png Empty Canterlot street S5E10.png Spike proud of himself S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis Spike returning to the tower S5E10.png Spike "Princess Twilight will be rested" S5E10.png Spike takes out a ruby S5E10.png Spike chuckling S5E10.png Spike about to eat his ruby S5E10.png Spike hears an argument S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates appear S5E10.png Spike bummed out S5E10.png Spike talks to the two delegates S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates "in a bit of a pickle" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "we need the Princess Twilight to resolve it" S5E10.png Spike "can you talk a little quieter?" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "we're both supposed to give speeches" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "we've been booked in the same hall!" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "my speech is more important" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "my speech is the more important one" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "gonna have a lot of unhappy delegates" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate demands a ruling S5E10.png Spike bites his lower lip S5E10.png Manehattan delegate looking annoyed S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate looking annoyed S5E10.png Spike "lemme see what I can do" S5E10.png Spike entering Twilight's room S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle still sleeping S5E10.png Spike tiptoeing toward Twilight's bed S5E10.png Spike doesn't want to disturb Twilight S5E10.png Spike squealing in shock S5E10.png Twilight "does something need scheduling?" S5E10.png Spike explains to Twilight S5E10.png Twilight "just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle" S5E10.png|"Just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle." Spike thoroughly confused S5E10.png|Hubba-hubba-wha? Twilight falls back to sleep S5E10.png Spike "Twilight can't even think straight!" S5E10.png Spike "what am I supposed to do?!" S5E10.png Spike rejoins the delegates outside S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "what did she say?" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "she picked me, right?" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "let's not be too hasty there" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "I got a feeling she went with me" S5E10.png Spike feeling tongue-tied S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "an insult to all of Manehattan" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "you know what I'm sayin'?" S5E10.png Spike starting to sweat S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate arguing back S5E10.png Spike about to crack under the pressure S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates wait for an answer S5E10.png Spike tripping over his words S5E10.png Spike suggesting "share it?" S5E10.png Spike flinching S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates stunned S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "if that's what the princess wants" S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates reach an understanding S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates walk away together S5E10.png Spike watches Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates leave S5E10.png Spike immensely relieved S5E10.png Spike "back to more important things" S5E10.png Spike takes out a bowl of rubies S5E10.png Spike eating rubies S5E10.png Seeing to the delegates' needs Spike full from eating S5E10.png Annoyed delegate complaining to Spike S5E10.png Annoyed delegate "the speakers just shouted over each other!" S5E10.png Annoyed delegate "why would the princess have" S5E10.png Annoyed delegate "made such a decision?!" S5E10.png Spike hears other delegates approaching S5E10.png Delegates climbing to Twilight's tower S5E10.png Spike sees crowd of delegates approaching S5E10.png Delegates crowd around Spike S5E19.png Spike "by order of Princess Twilight" S5E10.png|"Uh, by order of Princess Twilight..." Spike shouting "be quiet!" S5E10.png|"...be quiet!" Spike covers his mouth S5E10.png Spike staring at the delegates S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds "I was really looking forward to" S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds "a pony had taken my seat" S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds crying S5E10.png Spike "big deal" S5E10.png Spike listening to Fluffy Clouds S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds "I don't need some random dragon's opinion" S5E10.png Spike annoyed S5E10.png Spike enters Twilight's room again S5E10.png Twilight continues to sleep S5E10.png Spike leaving the room again S5E10.png Spike "no friendship should end over a seat" S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds satisfied S5E10.png Spike looking at the delegates S5E10.png Spike "I could tell these delegates anything" S5E10.png Spike "as long as they think it came from Twilight" S5E10.png Spike looking sly S5E10.png Spike addresses the delegates S5E10.png Spike helping Matilda S5E10.png Spike solves Matilda's problem S5E10.png Spike helping Appleloosa delegate S5E10.png Line of delegates outside Twilight's tower S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Two feuding delegates S5E10.png Spike helping the feuding delegates S5E10.png Spike pointing at the two delegates S5E10.png Two delegates reach an agreement S5E10.png Delegate has a nametag-related issue S5E10.png Spike shaking his head S5E10.png Annoyed delegate walks away in a sulk S5E10.png Spike helping the Griffonstone delegate S5E10.png Spike solves Griffonstone delegate's problem S5E10.png Spike solves Ponet's problem S5E10.png Spike giving Fleur de Verre a thumbs-down S5E10.png Spike solves scraggly delegate's problem S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png Spike solves Fluffy Clouds' problem S5E10.png Fluffy Clouds flies away happy S5E10.png Spike helping Fancy Pants S5E10.png Fancy Pants "we should get passes to every meeting and party" S5E10.png Spike "that doesn't seem fair" S5E10.png Spike "Princess Twilight doesn't think that seems fair" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "yes, yes, very well" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "it was worth a try though" S5E10.png Fancy Pants descending the tower steps S5E10.png Spike "this is great!" S5E10.png Spike "I just took care of a whole bunch" S5E10.png Spike "wonder if anypony else needs the princess's help" S5E10.png Spike looking at Twilight's checklist S5E10.png Spike picking up Twilight's checklist S5E10.png Spike holding Twilight's summit checklist S5E10.png Spike thinking slyly S5E10.png "Princess Spike" / By order of "the princess" Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Nerdy delegate slurping a latte S5E10.png Spike speaking with nerdy delegate S5E10.png Spike with Twilight's checklist S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "she wanted me to prep her" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate presents statue diagram S5E10.png Spike "okay, go ahead" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "I'd rather tell the princess directly" S5E10.png Spike "you can call me 'Princess Spike'" S5E10.png Spike batting eyelashes S5E10.png Nerdy delegate about to leave S5E10.png Spike "the princess asked me" S5E10.png Spike "that's why I came to find you" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "if you say so" S5E10.png Spike "the princess says so!" S5E10.png Spike and nerdy delegate discuss the statue S5E10.png Public Works Pony eating an apple S5E10.png Public Works Pony surprised to see Spike S5E10.png Public Works Pony "I'm supposed to be briefing Princess Twilight" S5E10.png Spike "I speak for the Princess" S5E10.png Public Works Pony "can I start fixing it again?" S5E10.png Water main continues to crack S5E10.png Spike "Twilight still needs her rest" S5E10.png Spike "her no-noise policy is still in effect" S5E10.png Public Works Pony walking away S5E10.png Princess Cadance greeting Spike S5E10.png Spike "just settin' 'em up and knockin' 'em down" S5E10.png Princess Cadance "what do you mean?" S5E10.png Spike "not only have I kept things quiet" S5E10.png Spike wearing a proud grin S5E10.png Cadance "are you sure she'd want you doing that?" S5E10.png Spike telling Cadance not to worry S5E10.png Spike "it's easy to make decisions like her" S5E10.png Princess Cadance starting to walk away S5E10.png Cadance "as long as that's the real reason" S5E10.png Spike "why else would I be doing it?" S5E10.png Cadance "you're not enjoying speaking for Twilight" S5E10.png Spike feeling slightly guilty S5E10.png Spike laughing nervously S5E10.png Spike "the only things I'm doing" S5E10.png Spike wearing a nervous grin S5E10.png Princess Cadance suspects Spike's motives S5E10.png Spike crosses his fingers behind his back S5E10.png Spike chuckling sinisterly S5E10.png Spa pony giving Spike a masage S5E10.png Gustave le Grand holding tray of jeweled cupcakes S5E10.png Spike picks up a sapphire cupcake S5E10.png Spike and Gustave le Grand S5E10.png Gustave le Grand rolling his eyes S5E10.png Painter pony painting S5E10.png Spike's fantasy portrait S5E10.png Spike posing for his portrait S5E10.png Spike lounging in the summit hall S5E10.png Spike eating gems in the summit hall S5E10.png Disaster strikes Princess Cadance confronting Spike S5E10.png|Cadance is not amused. Spike "it's not so bad" S5E10.png Cadance "you might be abusing your relationship" S5E10.png Spike "what are you talking about?" S5E10.png Spike catches himself S5E10.png Spike "Twilight's a great princess" S5E10.png Manehattan and Whinnyapolis delegates shaking hooves S5E10.png Nerdy delegate talking about gems S5E10.png Spike bored of nerdy delegate's lecture S5E10.png Polo ponies playing in a closed pen S5E10.png Spike and Cadance in the summit hall S5E10.png Spike "I'm a decision-making master!" S5E10.png Cadance raising an eyebrow at Spike S5E10.png|Cadance is clearly not convinced. Spike "maybe I did get a little carried away" S5E10.png Spike "not like anything bad happened" S5E10.png Polo ponies bump into each other S5E10.png Polo ponies thwacking the ball S5E10.png The polo ball goes flying S5E10.png Polo ball flies into dragon sneeze tree S5E10.png Dragon sneeze trees start falling over S5E10.png Dragon sneeze tree falls on top of water main S5E10.png Water main bursting S5E10.png Water bursts into the summit hall S5E10.png Summit hall flooding with water S5E10.png Cadance swept away by the water S5E10.png|Cadance being swept away. Spike swept away by the water S5E10.png Banquet table washed away S5E10.png Summit banner washed away S5E10.png Princess Cadance climbs onto summit stage S5E10.png Princess Cadance shakes herself dry S5E10.png Spike floating on overturned table S5E10.png Princess Cadance "I'll go shut off the main!" S5E10.png Princess Cadance flying out of the summit hall S5E10.png Spike picks up a bowl of gems S5E10.png Spike dumps gems out of the bowl S5E10.png Spike trying to get rid of the water S5E10.png Spike throwing water frantically S5E10.png Spike in the flooding summit hall S5E10.png Cadance next to the burst water main S5E10.png Cadance's horn glowing brightly S5E10.png Water main sealing with crystals S5E10.png Cadance next to sealed water main S5E10.png Fancy Pants next to summit hall doors S5E10.png|What on earth is that noise? Fancy Pants about to open summit hall doors S5E10.png Fancy Pants swept away by rushing water S5E10.png Spike in the ruined summit hall S5E10.png Spike relieved that the statue is okay S5E10.png Spike's eyes getting puffy again S5E10.png|Wait a minute. Spike's eyes getting watery S5E10.png|Uh oh! Dragon sneeze flowers on the summit hall floor S5E10.png Spike about to sneeze on the statue S5E10.png Statue gems scatter everywhere S5E10.png Spike rubbing his stuffy nose S5E10.png Spike shocked at the statue's destruction S5E10.png Spike "oh, bless me" S5E10.png|"Oh, bless me..." Trouble for Twilight Summit delegates enter the summit hall S5E10.png Summit hall in ruins S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Spike tries to explain to the delegates S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to Public Works Pony S5E10.png Public Works Pony "Princess Twilight said to stop working on it!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to horticultural Pegasus S5E10.png Fancy Pants "I ordered them trimmed" S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "the princess told me to stop" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "why would the princess make such" S5E10.png Summit delegates in an angry clamor S5E10.png Spike "please, everypony, listen!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "what are you apologizing for?" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "these were Princess Twilight's awful decisions!" S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate "I'm about to blow my stack" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "yeah, me too!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants angry with Princess Twilight S5E10.png Fancy Pants whips delegates into a frenzy S5E10.png Angry delegates follow Fancy Pants S5E10.png Spike following the angry mob S5E10.png Angry delegates storm up the tower steps S5E10.png Delegates galloping to Twilight's tower S5E10.png Spike racing ahead of the delegates S5E10.png Spike blocking doors to Twilight's room S5E10.png Spike shouting "wait!" S5E10.png Delegates surprised by Spike's outburst S5E10.png Spike whispering "wait!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants leading an angry mob S5E10.png Spike "we don't want to wake the princess" S5E10.png Spike in fearful surprise S5E10.png Manehattan delegate "you're tellin' me that she's asleep?!" S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Spike retreats behind tower doors S5E10.png Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png Spike locking the tower doors S5E10.png Angry mob trying to ram the door down S5E10.png Spike about to explode in anger S5E10.png|"She is..." Spike screaming "SLEEPING!" S5E10.png|"...SLEEPING!" Spike covering up his mouth S5E10.png|Whoops! Twilight sleeps through Spike's yelling S5E10.png Spike leaning on Twilight's bed S5E10.png Twilight waking up S5E10.png Twilight restful yawn S5E10.png Twilight "I'm glad you're here, Spike" S5E10.png Twilight "do you know if the water main was fixed?" S5E10.png Spike "you seem well-rested" S5E10.png Twilight stretching her hooves S5E10.png Spike "at least I got one thing right" S5E10.png Spike "the one thing Cadance asked of me" S5E10.png Spike "maybe I did do a good job today" S5E10.png Spike hears pounding at the doors S5E10.png Spike races to the tower doors S5E10.png Spike thrown back when the doors open S5E10.png Angry mob complaining to Twilight S5E10.png Twilight "Fancy Pants, what's wrong?" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "don't play games with me" S5E10.png Twilight "is this about the special privileges" S5E10.png Twilight "this seems a little extreme!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "the last thing on my mind" S5E10.png Spike about to retreat through the window S5E10.png|Twilight knows when the jig is up. Spike caught trying to escape S5E10.png|Somebody has a confession to make! Spike "Princess Cadance told me" S5E10.png Spike "there was this bird" S5E10.png Spike admitting what he's done S5E10.png Spike hangs his head in shame S5E10.png Spike's confession Twilight looking at the ruined summit hall S5E10.png Twilight, Spike, and Cadance in the ruined summit hall S5E10.png Spike "I had good intentions!" S5E10.png Cadance looking sternly at Spike S5E10.png|Spike, what have you done?! Twilight sad that the summit is ruined S5E10.png Twilight looking sternly at Spike S5E10.png|Oooh, when Twilight gives you that look... who knows what, but you know she won't buy a lie! Spike "felt so good to have ponies caring about my opinions" S5E10.png Spike "enjoying feeling like a princess" S5E10.png Twilight "one of the most important things" S5E10.png Twilight "realize when she's made a mistake" S5E10.png Spike "how do I do that?" S5E10.png Cadance pointing at the crowd of delegates S5E10.png Delegates assembled in the summit hall S5E10.png Spike ready to face the music S5E10.png Delegates listening to Spike S5E10.png Spike apologizing to the delegates S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Summit delegates listen to Spike S5E10.png Spike "so unique and special" S5E10.png Spike "instead of getting into the spirit of things" S5E10.png Spike "I used my friend's position" S5E10.png Spike's reflection in a jewel S5E10.png Spike determined to fix his mess S5E10.png Summit delegates consider Spike's words S5E10.png Spike attempts to rebuild the statue S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Delegates watching Spike's efforts S5E10.png Fancy Pants helping Spike S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate helping out S5E10.png Appleloosa delegate helping out S5E10.png Appleloosa delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Purple jewel placed by magic S5E10.png Annoyed delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Fleur de Verre places a jewel S5E10.png Orange delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Griffonstone delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Urban delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Blue jewel placed by magic S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike "does this mean you forgive me?" S5E10.png Manehattan delegate forgiving Spike S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue close-up S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Summit delegates listening to Fancy Pants S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue sparkling bright S5E10.png Princess Cadance "no matter how big or how small" S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike accepting a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike's eyes get watery yet again S5E10.png|Wait a minute Spike "aw, come on!" S5E10.png|"Aw, come on!" Twilight and Cadance in alarm S5E10.png|Uh oh! Fancy Pants and delegates in alarm S5E10.png|He's going to blow! Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png|''Spike hold's up a picket sign'' How about ending this episode before I blow episode cuts off thank you. credits pl:Księżniczka Spike/Galeria